Various types of computer networks are deployed to provide communications to large groups of users. The network can include hundreds, thousands, millions, or billions of physical computer devices distributed across large geographic areas, such as buildings, campuses, cities, states, countries, or even the world. Users may encounter and report problems to network technical support personnel (“technicians”).
Support teams for networks can sometimes be overwhelmed with user reports about problems and frequently lack the manpower to respond to all reports in a timely manner. The technicians may sometimes attempt to fix reported problems in the order that the reports are received under a first-in-first-out (FIFO) scheme or prioritize fixing problems reported by the largest number of users.
The technicians may attempt to respond to each user report by changing a hardware configuration or changing a software configuration of a computer device in the network to fix the problem reported by the user. The technicians may implement a “fix” according to a protocol and confirm that the user's reported problem is resolved.